


At Last

by Angel_of_the_Winchesters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what i imagine happend after they walked off in 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Winchesters/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Winchesters
Summary: Alec and Magnus go back to their place (y'all can fight me on this) and recover from the tiring day they had and the week they spent apart. (picks up right after their last scene in 2x20)





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavroche_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavroche_A/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote this for my best friend for her birthday yesterday, and originally posted it on tumblr. I thought y'all might enjoy it on here as well. It's also been about a year since I've written anything so if it's bad, blame it on that. I know I do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!! If you do please give it some love by giving it some kudos and comments. I live for 'em.

“Now, I’m all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?” Magnus asked, lips turned up into a smile. 

Alec let out a huff of laughter, breaking eye contact for a second before looking at Magnus and let out a sigh of relief as he said, “Yes.” 

Magnus smiled as Alec turned around and shyly reached out to grab his hand as they started walking away from the bar. Had this been at any other time, Magnus would’ve just created a portal to his loft, but after fighting that demon he felt drained of most of his magic and didn’t feel capable of doing something complex like that. 

Realizing Alec must be tired as well from almost losing his parbatai, he let go of Alec’s hand and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. Alec smiled and put his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him in closer to his body, basking in each other’s presence. They didn’t talk about the events that occurred that day, preferring to be in the safety of Magnus’ loft, and instead talked about lighthearted mundane subjects as they walked. 

When they got to the loft, Magnus asked, “Do you want anything to drink, Alexander?” 

Alec looked over from where he was putting his coat up and replied with a soft smile, “Some water is fine. Thank you, Magnus.” 

Magnus nodded his head and went to the kitchen to go get some glasses of water before heading to the living room, thinking Alec would be there, but was surprised to find it empty. Forcing himself not to act ridiculous and start panicking, Magnus quickly called out, “Alexander?” before beginning to search the loft, hoping Alec didn’t for some reason change his mind about staying. He almost didn’t hear Alec’s faint reply of, “I’m in here.” coming from the bedroom in his haste to find him. 

Sighing in relief, Magnus started walking towards the bedroom, chiding himself the entire way for thinking Alec would just leave like that. When he got to the bedroom, the sight waiting for him made his heart melt and he couldn’t help but smile at Alec curled up on top of the blankets, tiredly looking over at him. 

“Is it okay that I’m in here? We can move to the couch if you want.” Alec worriedly asked, moving to get up after Magnus hadn’t moved from the doorway. 

Magnus shook his head, “No! No, Alexander. It’s quite all right. I was just admiring the view.” Unable to stop the feeling of sadness from invading his heart at the fact that Alec was cautious around him, Magnus hid it behind a grin walked over; sat down on the bed, and handed Alec his water. 

After a minute of silence, Magnus set his water aside and laid down to face Alec, who mirrored his movements until they were in the same position, staring into each other’s eyes. After a while, Alec spoke up, “How are you feeling?” 

“Good. Still pretty drained, but that’s to be expected after a day like today. My magic should be at full capacity by tomorrow night.” Magnus paused, “How are you feeling?” 

Alec turned over onto his back and sighed, “Tired as hell. Losing Jace like that… I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.” Unable to stop the tears from falling as he thought about the pain that tore through his very soul, Alec closed his eyes in anguish. Magnus quickly reached out and tugged Alec into his chest, wrapping his arms around Alec as his cries grew louder, sobbing into Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus couldn’t help but let a few tears fall from the pain Alec was going through, holding him close as Alec clung to the back of his shirt,” Shh, darling. It’s alright, he’s okay. He’s alive and well at the bar.” 

Calming down enough to speak, Alec whispered, “I know, it just hurts so much.” 

Magnus’ heart broke a little more when he said that, and he kissed Alec’s temple before leaning back to wipe the tears still falling off Alec’s face with the pads of his thumbs. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, my dear Alexander. I hope you never have to go through that pain again.” 

Alec looked up, eyes red from crying and smiled, mumbling into Magnus’ chest, “I’ve missed you.” 

Tears gathering on Magnus’ eyelashes, he replied, “I missed you too.”

The two then spent the next few hours talking with each other about anything and everything, mending the tear that was in their relationship while never once letting go of each other. They continued until Magnus succumbed to sleep, making Alec smile softly, happy that he could witness Magnus falling asleep once again. 

He picked Magnus up so he could move the blankets and tuck him in before he turned to turn off the lights and got into bed, heart bursting with happiness when Magnus immediately moved closer, snuggling into Alec’s side, throwing an arm over his side. Alec kissed the side of his head before closing his eyes and draping his arm across Magnus’ waist, feeling Magnus smile against his chest.

“I love you, Magnus Bane.” 

“And I you, Alexander Lightwood.”

They then fell asleep, happily in each other’s arms, just as it should be.


End file.
